Batman Dreams?
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Dick, Roy, and Wally are having some down time when a single question pops into one of their minds. What does Batman dream about?


Roy, Dick, and Wally were sitting in Roy's living room watching TV, when suddenly Wally turned to Dick. "What do you think Batman dreams about?"

Dick simply stared at him, wide-eyed. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

Roy smiled, and joined in on the conversation. "Because Batman would kill him with a single glare."

Dick laughed. "He's Batman; he doesn't have super powers."

Wally looked worried. "Are you sure? I've heard stories."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Of people dying from his glares? I think not."

Roy chimed in once again. "I'm serious man. People have died from heart attacks, his glares are just that scary."

Dick smiled evilly. "Trust me I've been on the receiving end of many Bat glares. They're not that scary. Anyway Wally, why do you want to know what Batman dreams about?"

Wally started to fidget with unreleased energy. "I don't know. It was just something I've been thinking about for a while."

Roy smashed one of the empty beer cans sitting next to him. "By 'for a while,' you mean 20 seconds, right?"

Wally stuck his tongue. "No, I've been thinking about it for a full two minutes now."

Dick grabbed another tortilla chip out of the bag. "Oh, well, if you've been thinking about it that long, then you've got to ask him--only we have to be present when you do it."

Roy sat forward on the couch. "Yeah, man, you totally have to ask him. I want to videotape his reaction."

Wally vigorously shook his head. "I can't he's the Bat. He'll probably…" Wally trailed off looking for the right words.

Dick chuckled again. "Glare you to death."

Wally glared at him, thought about it, and then nodded. "Not all of us have nerves of steel, Wonder Jerk."

Dick rolled his eyes again. "You're being ridiculous, as usual. Just suck it up and ask him. The most he'll do is turn his back on you and tell you to get out."

"Guys, it's been three weeks, and you're still bugging me about this. Don't you think it's time you dropped it?" Wally sank down onto Dick's couch.

Dick handed a beer to Roy, who was lying down on the couch. "No, in fact, Bruce will be over later. He said he had to bring something over for me. You could ask him then."

Roy sat up right. "Really? Wally, you so have to ask him."

Wally heaved a large sigh. "Why are you guys pushing this?"

Roy answered before Dick even had time to think. "Because you brought it up, and now we really want to know."

Dick nodded. "Besides he can't kick you out if it's my place, so you really do have to ask him."

Wally glared at them both. "If you two want to know so badly, why don't you ask him?"

Roy stretched out on the couch again, placing his feet on Wally's lap. "Because we wouldn't have wanted to know if you hadn't brought it up; and since it was your thought and your original question, you have to ask it."

Dick leaned back in the armchair. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Wally pushed Roy's feet off of his lap. "Oh, gee, thanks for the support there, buddy."

Dick simply smirked. "Anytime."

An hour later Bruce arrived with his reason for being there trailing behind him. He walked over to Dick with someone walking behind him--completely covered in an old blanket. Dick couldn't make out any features of the person. "Here, he's your problem for right now. I'm not dealing with this." Bruce gestured for the person behind him to come over.

The moment the person got close enough, Dick pulled off the blanket, only to find a bright blue Timmy. He was blue from head to toe. Tim didn't say a word and refused to look at anyone. Dick held back his laughter. "What in the world happened to you?"

Tim continued to stare at the floor. "It's a long story that involves last night's patrol and a really ugly monster, and if you think it looks bad, imagine how it feels."

Wally looked Tim up and down. "Painful?"

Tim shook his head. "You don't know the half of it. And, it itches like crazy."

Before Tim had a chance to scratch, Bruce smacked his hand away. "You heard what Alfred said, if you scratch it'll only get worse, and then I'll be without a Robin for an even longer time period."

Dick stared at Tim for a moment. "Wait, how long are you going to be like this?"

Tim heaved another large sigh. "At least a week, probably more."

Roy stood behind Dick. "I guess a blue Robin would look odd, huh? Is it contagious?"

Tim hung his head low. "No, and no Smurf jokes while I'm here. Babs already had her fun."

Bruce turned back to Tim. "No going outside! No letting anyone else see you! If you need something let one of them get it."

Bruce was walking away when Dick called back to him. "Before you go Wally has a question for you."

Bruce turned around to face Wally with a raised eyebrow. Wally began to stammer slightly, and then regained control. "I was wondering what you dream about."

"I don't dream." Bruce turned to go once again.

"Of course you dream, everyone that sleeps dreams." Roy folded his arms over his chest.

Bruce spun around again. "I don't sleep. I'm Batman."

Dick stepped forward. "Oh drop the batittude. Everyone sleeps--even you."

Tim looked up for the first time since he walked into Dick's apartment. "Yeah, totally, so, what do you dream about?"

Bruce spoke with his back to them. "I have many different dreams."

Dick grinned evilly again. "Tell us one of them."

Bruce faced them. "I had a dream once, a dream where I didn't have to save my city every single night. I could just sit at home with my buddies, and it was boring." With that Bruce was gone.

Wally suddenly turned to Tim. "So, why are you blue?"

**The End**


End file.
